


Nightmares Without You

by miraculousmultifan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Era, Cuddling, Dreams, Fluff, Gaius puts up with so much, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Sharing a Bed, Stubborn Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Suspected Enchantment, Uther says thank you for once, Visions, but like only if you squint, maybe i will write a short sequel, okay maybe you don't have to squint, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmultifan/pseuds/miraculousmultifan
Summary: Arthur has been having nightmares, and Merlin does everything he can to make it better. Arthur is oblivious to it allorThe one where Gaius has to play cupid, but it actually works for once.





	Nightmares Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely friend (and beta reader), Diana. Thanks so much for talking to me about this show and giving me advice! :) Love you!
> 
> I'm sorry if some of this is OOC. I've only just started the show, and I've gotten some of their personalities from fanfic, which we all know is not entirely accurate all the time. Also, I'm sure you can tell I'm American. How do British people even talk? It's hard to write differently than how I talk.

The ground was cold as he walked. The rubble under his feet made no sound. No survivors. Everything was eerily silent, but Prince Arthur still heard whispers. _You did this. You sent Emrys away._  Arthur shook his head as he stumbled amongst the debris. Soon, Arthur reached the throne room. There, laying under a larger block of the ceiling, was his body. Arthur’s body was lying there. Dead. Standing over his not-yet-rotting corpse was a figure wearing a dark, hooded cloak. The figure was shaking as if he was laughing. Arthur shivered. Despite not being able to see the cloaked person’s face, they seemed very familiar to him. Just as Arthur made that realization, the figure turned around. The shaking looked less like laughing and more like crying from the front.

The figure turned around and Arthur sucked in a breath.

“Merlin?”

The man had dark hair and gold eyes that shimmered. It almost seemed that his whole eye was shining, not just his irises. Arthur realized that the figure had not been laughing. He had been crying. Arthur felt goosebumps rising on his arms.

“Merlin? Is that you? What happened?”

Merlin didn’t answer, but instead, he started to walk towards the prince. Arthur took a few steps back, but Merlin wouldn’t slow down. He tried to step out of the way, but their arms bumped into each other. Or, at least, Arthur thought they did. Merlin’s arm had just passed through his. Arthur let out a small gasp as cold washed over his arm.

Arthur turned around to see where Merlin was going, and there, towering above him, was a dragon. It opened its maw, and Arthur screamed, arm outstretched.

“Merlin! Look out!”

***

Arthur awoke sitting up with his arm out in front of him with his chest heaving. Facing the shaken prince was one very startled manservant.

“Arthur, what’s wrong? Is everything alright?”

Arthur took a second to gather his bearings and compose himself before brushing Merlin off, “Yes, everything is perfectly fine. Just a stupid nightmare. No problems here.”

Merlin nodded slowly with a cocked eyebrow before continuing to set out Arthur’s breakfast. “If you don’t mind, sire, I have an errand to run for Gaius, so you will have to excuse me,” Merlin said as he quickly walked out of the room.

Arthur blinked several times before frowning to himself and getting out of bed to get ready for the morning.

Merlin burst into Gaius’ chambers. “Gaius, I need your help! Hi, Percival.”

Gaius looked up from where he was bandaging Percival’s arm and scoffed, “What is it this time?” before turning back to Percival to tell him, “Remember to put the ointment on every night arm before putting on a new bandage. Your arm should be back to normal and swinging again soon. In the meantime, try not to overwork yourself.”

Percival nodded and thanked Gaius before turning to leave. On his way out, he smiled and gave Merlin a small salute that Merlin returned.

“So, Gaius, I was preparing Arthur’s room for the morning before I woke him up like I always do, but today, he seemed to be talking in his sleep.”

“Isn’t that just a normal thing, Merlin? Did you really bust in here wide-eyed over some sleep talking? I thought it was important.”

“No!” Merlin was quick to dismiss. “It was weirder than that. He sounded scared, and he kept mumbling about whispers and something being destroyed. I couldn’t make out all of it, but I could make out some dialogue. From his side, of course. He kept asking someone about me, that's for certain. He said my name a couple of times…”

“Are you sure it wasn’t an erotic dream?” Gaius asked with a smirk, his face turned away from Merlin.

“Ack! Gaius, how could you say that?!” Merlin squeaked, his face bearing a remarkable resemblance to a tomato. Merlin continued his explanation hastily, opting to not speak of erotic dreams any further. “Right before he woke up, he mumbled something about a dragon before he screamed ‘Merlin! Look out!’ before shooting up in bed with his arm outstretched. So maybe he was talking _to_ me and not _about_ me…”

Gaius sighed and turned back to the potion he was brewing. “Look, Merlin. I’m sure it was just a nightmare. Maybe I could do something if it happens again, but I’m sure this is only a one-time thing.”

Merlin nodded silently and went back up to Arthur’s chambers. Hopefully, Arthur wouldn’t be too angry with him for leaving the room in a hurry.

***

As it turns out, Arthur was acting surprisingly nice. He didn’t send Merlin to the stocks at all, he didn’t give Merlin loads of unnecessary chores, and he even gave him a small side hug. As the day went on Merlin grew warier and warier until Arthur tried to offer Merlin a good portion of his dinner.

“Okay, what is going on with you today?” Merlin said, trying to keep his voice quiet enough so that the guards wouldn’t hear him, but angry enough that Arthur could understand that he was angry.

“What do you mean? I’m the same as always. Nothing’s different about me,” Arthur said, cocking his head to the side.

“Hmm. Fine. Well, I’m feeling tired, so I’m going to head to bed early, sire.”

Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed, and he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something before abruptly closing it and turning away. “Yes, of course. Sleep well, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded, not that Arthur would see it, before leaving the room. On his way to his chambers, he replayed the day’s events and Arthur’s weird behavior that morning. He was almost at the door before he realized.

“He’s enchanted!” Merlin exclaimed to himself before once more bursting open the door to Gaius’ chambers. “Gaius, Arthur is enchanted!”

Gaius sighed dramatically, “Can’t you open the door like a normal person? You’re going to be the one to fix it after it falls off its hinges.”

Merlin stomped his foot like a stubborn toddler. “Gaius, this is serious. The Prince of Camelot is enchanted, and you’re just going to do nothing.”

Gaius put down his ingredients and turned to face Merlin. “Alright, fine. What makes you say that?”

Merlin immediately went on a rant.  “So, I know I told you about his nightmare this morning, but I just find it weird that it was about me, so - no, don’t give me that look - today, as I was following him around like usual, I noticed that he was being weirdly nice to me. He didn’t try to give me any chores, and he even hugged me a little bit! I think a sorceress enchanted him to have nightmares that control him and make him nice to me. Also, before I left him tonight, he looked like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. I’m sure it was something mean that the enchantment stopped him from saying.”

Gaius rolled his eyes. “Okay, I will do some research and see what I can do, but it will have to wait one more day. Tell me if it gets worse tomorrow. The nightmares and the niceness.”

Merlin nodded, determined, before marching off to his bedroom and promptly falling asleep.

Gaius turned back to his work, making no plans to do any research. He already knew what he had to do.

***

Arthur walked through a meadow, his hands brushing the tall grass and soft flowers.

“Arthur, over here! Come join me.”

Arthur turned to see Merlin sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket overlooking the kingdom. He smiled and walked over, taking in the view.

“Merlin, this is very sweet. Thank you for doing this.”

“Anything for you, my prince,” Merlin said, winking before popping a jelly tart into his mouth and scrunching his eyes closed with a wide smile.

Arthur laughed and relaxed back onto the blanket. He felt Merlin lay down next to him, and he smiled. Arthur turned over to look at Merlin fondly, but when he opened his eyes, Merlin was gone. As was the blanket and the picnic basket. As was the meadow. As was the kingdom. Everything was rubble. Everything was aflame. Arthur was standing up, wandering the destruction, just as he had been before.

“Merlin? Merlin, where did you go? What’s happening?”

Then, the whispers started again. _You pushed him away. He resents you. How could you let this happen? Your other half is gone._

The dragon arrived again, and Merlin was riding on it wearing the dark, hooded cloak from before.

“Merlin? Did you do this? Why are you riding a dragon? Merlin, please answer me!”

The dragon swooped down, its jaw opening, ready for a snack.

“Merlin, stop! Please make him stop!”

Arthur awoke again, but this time he was panting, drenched in sweat, and sobbing. Empty.

***

“Uh, Arthur?” Merlin asked tentatively, “Are you okay?”

Arthur flinched before blushing and looking away. “Look, Merlin. It was just another nightmare. I’m fine.”

“Okay, well, you’re obviously not fine. You’re still shaking, and it’s been at least 15 minutes. Was it the same as last night?”

Arthur turned to look at Merlin’s worried face, and he immediately gave in. “Okay, fine. It was very similar, but also different. In the first one, I was walking around the castle which was in ruins until I was in what used to be the throne room. I found my own lifeless body crushed under a fallen piece of rubble. I couldn’t even have a valiant death. Then, I looked up from my dead body to see a figure standing over me, shaking. It was you, but your eyes were glowing gold…”

Merlin swallowed thickly before looking away.

“After I realized it was you,” Arthur continued shakily, “I tried to get your attention, but it was as if I was a ghost. You couldn’t hear or see me, and you even walked right through me. When I turned to see where you were going, I saw a dragon in front of you. It opened its mouth, and I screamed out for you. That’s when I woke up.”

Merlin nodded and gestured for Arthur to continue, his hands becoming slightly shaky.

“This last nightmare started with us on a da- uh, daily hunting trip in the, uhh, forest,” Arthur started, averting his eyes, “and I closed my eyes and lay down, but when I closed my eyes, you were gone, and I was standing in the rubble again. This time, though, you were riding the dragon.” Arthur took a second to breathe, and when he started speaking again, he was a bit choked up. “You ordered it to eat me. To kill me. That’s when I woke up.”

“So, “ Merlin started slowly, trying not to upset Arthur, “Why were you crying?”

Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes. “I was crying because when I opened my eyes, and I was standing in the rubble, I tried looking for you and calling out for you, but I couldn’t find you. Then when I finally did, you killed me. It just hurt me, I guess. It may not seem like it, but I care more about you than I let on.” Arthur’s face turned steely as he turned over in his bed. “I just- I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Go muck out the stables until I get George to fetch you.”

 _Ah. Back to his old self. I really thought we were getting somewhere_. Merlin thought to himself sadly before shuffling out of Arthur’s chambers. He would have to tell Gaius about this.

***

Gaius was not amused. "Look, Merlin. I know you're worried about him, but if it's really this serious, I'll have to talk to Uther. If it's sorcery, he would want to know.”

Merlin sighed, resigned, “Fine. If he must know then tell him. I’m going to muck out the stables as Arthur asked. Once you get an answer from King Uther, send for me. I want to know as soon as possible.” Then, he got up and left.

Gaius sighed and turned back to his work. He’d have to make up some plausible cure that would satisfy both Merlin and King Uther would believe. They’d have to be different from each other. Merlin would never believe what Uther would believe. Whatever he decided, it would have to play to both man’s weaknesses. For Uther, sorcery. For Merlin, Arthur’s well-being. He should just mix them together to get the most believable cure. Yep, there it is.

Gaius got up from his work table and called for a meeting with King Uther. Uther accepted immediately and quickly met Gaius in his physician chambers.

“What is the meaning for this meeting, Gaius? You said it was urgent?” Uther said frantically, before trying to regain his kingly composure.

“Yes, your Highness. I have reason to believe that Arthur has been enchanted.”

“ _Sorcery?!_ ” Uther just about screeched.

“Yes, but after doing some research, I have found a cure,” Gaius said, pretending to be engrossed in his books, feigning indifference.

“What is it? As your king, I command you to tell me.”

“Well, Arthur has been having recurring nightmares for the past month,” Gaius lied, “and I have found through my studies that the only reason he is fine during the day is because he is always near his manservant, Merlin. Since Merlin does not stay in Arthur’s room during the night, Arthur has been affected by these enchantment-caused nightmares. The longest that Arthur can go without Merlin in the same room as him is 3 hours at the most. In order to stop these nightmares and keep Arthur safe, Merlin would have to start staying in Arthur’s chambers full time.”

King Uther contemplated this for a couple of minutes while Gaius anxiously wondered if his lie would actually work.

“This is the only cure? Why his manservant?” King Uther asked with his hand stroking his chin.

Gaius tried to stop himself from celebrating too early. “Merlin is the person closest to Arthur physically and emotionally. Merlin must have been close to Arthur when Arthur was enchanted, and the enchantment linked them together. I have never seen anything like this before, and I am certain that this the only cure available at this time. Maybe it will be the only cure forever.”

“Fine. I will agree to move Arthur’s manservant into his chambers. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I shall make my leave.”

Gaius smirked to himself before leaving to find a servant that would get Merlin for him. One down, one more to go.

***

Merlin finished mucking out the stables after forty minutes, but he couldn’t think of anything else he could do, so he sat on a stool and watched Arthur train with his knights. He seemed fine, but Merlin couldn’t figure out why. Surely, he should be acting weird. He _is_ enchanted, after all.

Then, a servant boy Merlin didn’t know the name of walked over and told Merlin that he was needed in the physician’s chambers. Merlin shot up from his stool, cast one more look towards Arthur and his knights, and ran to where Gaius was waiting for him.

“Is there a cure? Did you find it? What did Uther say?” Merlin was yelling before he even fully opened the door.

“So, as it turns out, the only reason Arthur seems fine during the day is because you are always near him. If he’s left without you for too long, he will get nightmares, as we have seen, but that is only when he is sleeping. We have no idea what would happen to him if he is without you when he is awake. I’ve told all this to King Uther, and he is arranging for you to move into Arthur’s chambers. I’ve also made a potion that should let him be without you for longer than he normally would. Could you give it to him tonight before you both go to sleep?” Gaius asked as he handed Merlin a vial filled with water and some rosemary and thyme.

“Of course, thank you, Gaius. I should probably get back to him now. See you soon.” Merlin said, relieved as he walked back to watch Arthur train.

“Merlin, there you are! I’ve been looking for you. I was just informed by my father that you are moving into my chambers.”

Merlin jumped and turned to face Prince Arthur. “Oh, yes, well, you see-”

“I hope that doesn’t bother you. I can’t exactly argue with my father,” Arthur interrupted, oblivious to Merlin’s fumbling.

“Yeah, that’s fine I guess...”

“No, wait. Let me finish. He is not giving you a bed so you will have to share with me. Again, this is not my fault.”

“Hmmm. Are you sure? I think you pleaded and begged until Uther finally gave up and said you could have the privilege of sharing a bed with me,” Merlin teased.

“Excuse me? I am the prince here. It would be a privilege to share a bed with _me_ ,” Arthur clambered over himself to correct his manservant.

Merlin sighed. Finally, back to their usual banter. He missed it, despite it only being a couple of days. As they walked back to Arthur’s chambers for dinner, they continued joking with each other. It was almost as if Arthur wasn’t even enchanted. Marlin smiled to himself sadly as he prepared the table for dinner while Arthur bathed. To think that there was no permanent cure made Merlin feel bittersweet. Sure, he would get to cuddle with Arthur every night, but Arthur is only agreeing to it because his father is forcing him to. Plus, he will be enchanted forever with nothing to reverse the effects.

Merlin set out a glass and poured the potion into it before setting the table. “Arthur, I’m leaving to get your food. Please be dressed when I come back.”

“And what if I’m not?”

“You’ll have to suck it up and go to bed without dinner.”

“You can’t speak to me like that. What will you even do with the dinner?”

“Eat it in front of you, clotpole. See you in a bit!”

Arthur laughed before sighing to himself and sinking lower into the water. _We’ll see if you really mean that. You do need to get more meat on your bones... Okay, not changing it is. Silly, Merlin. You’ve fallen for my trap so easily._

“I’m back! Are you decent?” Merlin called, smiling brightly.

“No. Guess that means no dinner for me… It’s a shame, really. I was quite hungry,” Arthur smirked.

“Fine. You win this time. I’ll dress you. You really are a prat, you know that?”

“Ooh, rhyming. Are you sure you’re not actually a minstrel?” Arthur asked innocently as he got out of the bath.

“I’m sure,” Merlin laughed, pulling the nightshirt over Arthur’s head. “I trust that you can put your own pants on.” Merlin gave Arthur a look before turning away to get his bed ready. Then he turned to an armchair by the fire.

“You can’t be serious.”

“What?” Merlin asked, “Did I prepare your bed wrong?”

“You can’t actually be trying to sleep on that tiny armchair? That is not the place for the Prince of Camelot’s manservant,” Arthur said, indignant.

“But the prince can’t sleep in the same bed as his manservant; It’s not acceptable,” Merlin fired back, adamant on not sleeping in the same bed as Arthur. It would totally ruin their whole ‘we’re just friends and nothing more’ thing that they had going on.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re my friend also, huh?” Arthur said slowly, watching Merlin carefully for a reaction.

“Alright, you’ve got me. I’ll share with you since you asked so nicely. Who knew the prince wanted to get his manservant in bed with him? The rumors must be going wild,” Merlin smirked before pivoting and marching towards Arthur’s enormous bed.

Arthur spluttered before sighing and giving in. He walked over to his bed and got in motioning for Merlin to do the same. Merlin turned pink before looking away and getting under the covers, trying to stay as far from Arthur as he could which turned out to be quite far considering Arthur’s bed could fit at least four people in it comfortably.

They both completely forgot about the dinner Merlin had laid out.

***

Arthur was sitting on a blanket in a meadow watching the sun sink over the kingdom. He turned his head to see Merlin sitting on the blanket next to him taking in the glow of the horizon.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Merlin sighed.

Arthur stared at Merlin fondly. “Yeah, you really are.”

Merlin turned to see Arthur looking at him and snorted, “Wow. Who knew you’d be such a sap.”

“You know you love me like this.”

“Yeah, for some odd reason, I really do. Who would’ve guessed?”

Arthur smiled to himself before laying down and closing his eyes. The meadow was calm, and Arthur relaxed while a soft breeze blew past. He turned over on the blanket and pulled Merlin in for a cuddle. Merlin sighed and leaned into Arthur’s chest. They were content.

“Let’s stay like this forever. I love you,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear, half asleep already.

***

Merlin awoke softly, no longer being prodded awake by Gaius yelling for him. No, instead he awoke to a soft voice in his ear. One he almost didn’t hear due to his other ear being pressed into Arthur’s chest. Wait, Arthur’s chest?

It only took opening his eyes for Merlin to realize that he and Arthur had drifted closer to each other in their sleep and were now clinging to each other like baby koalas. Merlin wasn’t sure what to do. On the one hand, he didn’t want to wake Arthur up because he couldn’t control his pining, but on the other hand… he couldn’t control his pining and his heart felt like it was going to explode. God, what would Arthur think? What if he thinks Merlin did this? Oh, no…

Wait. What was it Arthur said?

 

_Let’s stay like this forever. I love you._

 

Maybe. Maybe it would be alright.

Merlin smiled to himself and laid his head back down on Arthur’s chest as Arthur pulled him closer. Maybe he could live with this. Maybe forever isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if the writing is a bit inconsistent, I wrote this over the course of like 2 weeks. Let me know what you think in the comments (they are my lifeblood). This is only my second published fic, so I am very new. If you have any tips, absolutely tell me. I want to improve as much as I can!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
